Break In
by Daughter of the Count
Summary: One-shot. After arriving home from another bad blind date, Bella discovers her apartment has been broken into by the new guy from down the hall. She has a lot of fire that can be taken out on him, and he doesn't really mind it at all cause he's a good boy.


Agh…a hot shower never sounded so good after a date.

Normally, a woman would shower after a date to relax and analyze how the date went, how the guy acted, if he should really be pursued, and what to wear on the second date. Either that or she's just lucky enough to share her date's bathroom for the next round of sexy fun.

Me, I'm not any of those; in fact, I want to fucking forget about my latest date from Hell.

"He'll be better than the last one, I promise." Alice pleaded.

"He's a friend of Emmett's and a great guy who will give you a future." Rosalie added.

Being a friend of Emmett's should have given me a clue about this guy, and I would have preferred going on a date with Emmett pre-Rosalie. At least he wouldn't stare at my chest when I'm talking, nor would he take me to a sport's bar for our first date.

Needless to say, I was ignored for the majority of the time with the exception of my boobs receiving more attention than a bra fitting. Let's not forget, the guy couldn't take the hint that I didn't want to see him again even when I politely turned him down at first.

Somehow he didn't, but thank God for the fresh can of mace Charlie sent me with my birthday present, as well as for Renee's once obsession with self-defense. I heard the satisfying crunch of his nose then the pained groan when I kneed him in his balls. The cabby was impressed and only charged me half price.

Correction, I'm also looking forward to getting some ice on my poor knuckles.

My cellphone vibrated…again. I knew it was either Alice or Rosalie wanting to know how my date was, what we were up to, and giving me sex tips. I didn't bother answering, I was too fucking angry to talk.

Just because they were happily married to their men shouldn't make them feel as if they needed to find suitable matches for their single, twenty-something friends. They were checking off their fucking list—and yes, there is a list in existence—and I am the last one. Well, I started off on the top, but I've rejected each and every man they've thrown at me for the last year.

I think Alice said something about introducing me to some lesbian friends. It wouldn't work, though, I did some experimenting in college and I can safely say without hesitation that I am a straight, heterosexual female…no offense to the homosexuals, of course.

I am so fucking tired of this shit anyways.

Maybe I'll become a crazy cat lady who's known as Auntie Bella by my friend's children. If I ever have an itch, I'll scratch it myself—there is technology for that, or I'll gorge on chocolate until the feelings pass. I already workout twice a week, and I can always boost that up if needed.

Tonight sounds good to try that theory…wait, hold up, my front door should be closed. This may be an old building, but Charlie has made sure my room is secured with sound craftsmanship locks.

I peeked through the crack and waited.

There were soft thuds, someone was walking around. It has to be a person, my cat Greyson is not fat, and I can guarantee that.

I couldn't see anything thanks to the wall in the entryway, but whoever was in my apartment wouldn't see me walk in either.

Mustering up my courage, I carefully opened the door just enough to fit my small frame through, leaving the door ajar just in case I needed an escape.

I grabbed the heavy flashlight I kept in the drawer of the table in the small hall for protection. I would have brought out my can of mace, but I dropped it when I delivered the final blow to my date. I should have them spaced out in various hiding spots around my place instead of keeping them all under my bed.

Fuck me.

Listening, I heard the intruder moving, coming closer to my position. What would be the best way to handle this?

From the front I could surprise them then strike with my weapon, but what if there was gun? Better go for the back of the head.

With my mind made up, I waited hidden in the shadowed corner like a predator waiting for her prey.

Oh, how the tables have turned for you, thief, I thought smugly to myself.

Finally, my intruder walked in front of me, and didn't even notice my presence.

Just as I was about to strike, the guy turned an-about-face.

We both jumped at the sight of one another and I got a good look the invader.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I snapped back into defensive mode.

The guy wore a bandana around his lower face, but his bronze-like hair color and vivid green eyes gave immediately him away. He was one of the brothers that moved in down the hall last week. I don't know their names since we never spoke and I'm not into the latest gossip to know their life's story. Nonetheless, this one broke into my apartment and I was not happy.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please don't call the cops." He begged.

My hands turned into fists and I placed them on my hips, my glare never softened. He truly did seem afraid of me.

Good boy, I though.

"Give me one good fucking reason or I'm going to mace you and tie you to a chair. It'll make for an easy job for the police to get you." I threatened.

"Please…it was a prank. My brother blackmailed me to come and steal your panties. He knows I've admired you from afar and sent me over here to 'man up' as he put it, and I…"

"Whoa, hold the fucking phone. This was for a fucking bet?"

"No blackmail."

"Sounds to me he called you a fucking pussy until you relented then picked my door just to grab my underwear. Yeah, you are a dumb-shit of a man." I huffed while holding onto the wall to remove my shoes.

Fuck, I hate heels.

The asshole eyed my footwear. Probably thinking I would use them as a weapon before calling the police on his ass.

In fact, I should do it and mace him, and then tie his ass to a fucking chair before calling the cops. But I didn't have any energy left for that.

In all honesty, I felt bad for him seeing as his brother was a bully like my friends were about my date tonight. Well, I'll show them both.

Slamming down my flashlight/weapon, I tugged the intruder closer by his shirt. His eyes widened at the sudden action, confused when I pulled his lame mask down before I kissed him fully on the mouth.

"What the fuck…" he tried to pull away, but I held firm.

"This will be beneficial to the both of us or would you like me to call the fucking police and have you humiliated by having your shitty brother bail your ass out of jail?"

I moved back to kiss him, and this time, he didn't fucking struggle against me.

I pushed him roughly backwards until he hit a wall with a muffled grunt. I should have pulled back to see if he was alright, but I couldn't focus on that as his tongue battled with mine.

For a geek he was a really fine kisser.

It was my turn to moan when I broke the kiss to breathe and he wouldn't stop. In fact, he spun us so I was pinned to the wall and attacked my neck.

Embarrassingly, I was panting and moaning like a two-bit whore, but the pleasure this asshole was delivering was like nothing I had felt in my short sex life…or maybe it was because I had been celibate for too damn long. The delicious friction we were creating below made all my rational thoughts go out the fucking window.

Racking my nails up his tone back, he took the hint to remove his shirt throwing it away while I stared unabashedly at his upper body.

He did work out, but wasn't a real meat head just enough for the ridges to be predominant along his flawless skin.

He didn't look like a geek any more.

When I reached his face, he was smirking at me using a crooked grin that may or may not made my legs want to melt and my pussy throb.

"See something you like?" He asked.

I was about to retort back when he leaned down to my ear.

"Don't forget to breathe," he whispered.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and glared at him.

He was still wearing that bandana—and I've always had a tie fetish—so I grabbed it and kept him at eye level.

"If you don't want me to scream 'rape' you better be good." I threatened.

His demeanor changed to submissive in an instant and nodded in understanding. I almost wanted him to get on his hands and knees to worship my feet, begging for forgiveness, but I had other ideas.

Still holding him by the bandana, I dragged him to my small dining room. Holding out a chair and pulling it away from the table, I roughly pushed him into it.

Then I straddled his lap. His hands immediately went to my waist to hold me steady. It was comforting and sweet he acted like I was delicate, if I cared about being that tonight. I pulled his arms away and made him grip the chair.

"Be good." I warned him in what I hoped was a husky tone.

The last time I used that tone the dumbass laughed at me. Long story short, he got kicked then thrown out, and I got into a heated argument with Rosalie and Alice about hurting Dumbass's feelings. I think that was the last time I tried to sleep with a blind date.

This time, my voice seemed to come out right. My thief's Adam's apple twitched when he swallowed hard. He was fighting to stay quiet too.

"I still want to hear you." I cooed and gave his ear a little nip before moving to his neck.

He let out a breath that turned into a deep groan showing his appreciation for me giving him some control.

I moved my body so I was standing between his legs, all the while, still working on his neck and jaw. I nearly made him lose control when I sunk my teeth into his shoulder causing him to let out a strangle howl and throw his head back.

I smirked at him then palmed his erection through his jeans. It so wanted to come out to play…and who am I to tell my captive's cock no?

Slowly I unbuttoned his jeans never taking my eyes off my prize just to prolong the torture.

"Please hurry, stop fucking teasing me." He panted through clenched teeth.

I grinned at him taking his now exposed cock in my warm hand.

"Don't you know that thieves are masters when it comes to patience?" I said then swirled my tongue over the head of his cock. "Let's see how patient you can be, thief."

Before he could respond with coherent words, I took him deeply into my mouth letting the head hit the back of my throat then pulling away to swirl my tongue over the tip again and again.

He sucked in a ragged breath when I changed tactics rather abruptly and sucked on the underside of his shafted while massaging his sack.

"Please, I have to touch you." He groaned.

"Na uh," I replied going back to the tip giving it a sweet kiss before standing up.

He looked at me with wild eyes.

I leaned down being mindful that we didn't touch skin to skin.

"I'm glad you said something."

Straightening up, I pulled my blouse over my head in one fluid motion. My captive eyed my chest and I was glad to have worn my favorite blue jean and white lace bra. It's both sexy and empowering in my opinion, and the man before me seemed to agree. His knuckles were turning white from the strong grip he had on the legs of the chair.

Internally, I shrugged my shoulders; he's been a good boy so far.

I unhooked my bra and allowed it to fall off my shoulders and down to the floor. My skirt went next leaving me in my matching boyshorts.

He leaned his head back closing his eyes as he spoke—more like growled.

"I'm going to shoot my load if you don't do something."

Gently, I grabbed his hands and brought them to my chest giving a little squeeze to get him started before I let go. His hands were rough, long, and knowledgeable; he kneaded my breasts expertly tugging at my nipples making me moan and almost making me forget what I was doing.

The pre-cum was already dripping from his shaft, using it as lube I massaged his cock then took him into my mouth just like before.

"Oh God," he cried out.

His hands worked faster and I kept up my pace using my tongue, teeth and hallowing my cheeks. The sounds he was making were getting louder and more animalistic until he exploded in my mouth.

I think he did try to pull my head away, but I was too caught up in the moment to really care. The little warning was thoughtful, though. When was the last time a guy of mine did that? The answer is: too fucking long for me to remember his fucking face.

After swallowing, I stood up, grabbed my captive by the bandana and pulled him as quickly as I could to the couch.

I was so worked up I didn't care if he was tripping over his drooping pants.

Throwing him onto the floor so his back hit the edge of the couch the poor bastard still looked like he was in a drunken state which was alright for me.

"Keep your head still while I ride your face or I will call the police."

I didn't give him any time to respond before I shoved my soaked underwear down my long legs and jumped on the couch beside his head.

What a good boy he was to lean his shoulders farther back and grabbed my thighs to steady me above his head.

His tongue met my pussy before I was fully seated on his face. It's a position I've always wanted to try, and HOLY SHIT did it feel good.

My captive kept a good hold of me, using his tongue and teeth like I had to him making me see stars faster and brighter than I'd ever experienced.

I collapsed against the back of the couch as my captive pulled out from under me licking and nipping at my thighs as he went.

Pulling him up by his hair we kissed until he moved on top of me and we were breathing heavily. His bare cock was rubbing against my soaked pussy both were ready for the next round.

My captive looked at me silently asking me if I still wanted this.

My answering nod gave him all he needed to know before pulling back to grab his wallet and find that rubber treasure.

Hell no I wasn't going bare-back with a stranger. I keep a fresh supply in my bedroom, but those are a little too far right now.

He shed his pants climbing back up and started to slowly push in.

My eyes rolled back in my head at the feeling of his cock filling my pussy. No other cock compared to his…not to say I'm a slut by any means.

"Ugh." That was all I could moan as he began thrusting in and out setting that perfect rhythm.

Wrapping my legs around his waist, I shoved on his ass to go faster because words were failing me at the moment. He got the message and with a wicked gleam he hauled both of my legs onto his shoulders, reared back, and pounded into me relentlessly.

If I was moaning before now I'm nearly shouting my approval.

"How much more of my cock can you handle?" He growled.

"Oh fuck me." The man has a dirty mouth and knew how to use it. I lucked out tonight.

"That's what I'm doing. You should see your pussy from this angle."

"Wish I could." I panted.

"Come for me, baby." His fingers found my clit, but I took over the job.

"Shit, baby, that's hot." He turned his attention to my breasts and nipples.

That was my undoing.

More stars along with a scream and a growl ended us.

My captive made himself comfortable on my chest as we calmed down.

"Just for that, I won't call the police." I told him still breathless.

He raised his head to look at me with a tired crooked smile.

"Thanks for that. By the way, my name is Edward."

"I'm Bella." I replied.

Edward came up to kiss me once more, but it was slow like he was savoring the moment one last time before saying goodbye.

Yeah, fuck that.

My fingers wove into his sex-crazed hair anchoring him to me.

"Don't go." I mumbled trying to get my tongue in his mouth.

"I can't stay, I have an interview tomorrow. Besides, my brother will come looking for me and I refuse to share you." He hugged me tight giving the skin on my breast a light nip.

I kissed his head and unhooked myself from him.

Hi glorious cock slowly exited my pussy and I nearly wept at the empty feeling.

After throwing the condom away, Edward stuffed his legs into his pants. It was the first time I'd realized that he came in commando like he was prepared to give me that sweet release.

"I'll see you around, Bella." Edward snapped me out of my continuous whorish thoughts.

"It was a great pleasure to meet you, Edward." I walked up to him and pulled his face closer to mine by that fucking hot bandana. "Now what have we learned?"

He smirked. "Don't break into other people's apartments or you'll get fucked…quite literally."

"Good boy." I praised and rewarded with a sweet kiss. "Goodnight."

"Night," he flashed me one last crooked smile before leaving my apartment.

After closing the door behind him, I leaned against the wood trying to think of what I just did, but I didn't give a flying fuck.

I went to bed that night with the most satisfying feeling in my life not even bothering to put on clothes. The shower can wait for tomorrow when I'm sure my dreams will cause me to be horny. And that will not be a problem, especially since now I have a face for my dream-lover.

The next morning the limited sun of Seattle woke me up before my alarm did. Again I ignored my phone—turned it off, actually—so Alice and Rosalie wouldn't ruin my good mood. I know I would sound different and they would demand details, possibly would berate me because of how I man-handled my first date and then fucked a total stranger.

But I don't care.

Once at work, my first stop was the break room for my morning coffee, although, I made decaf already feeling quite awake and rested for the headache that was waiting for me in my office.

"You look well for someone whose best friends have been calling non-stop this morning." My friend and assistant, Angela, complimented.

"Next time they call tell them I'm in a meeting and my phone died last night from their constant calling-spree." I told her in all seriousness despite the shit-eating grin on my face.

"Well, part of that story won't be a lie. Lauren is late this morning, so Marcus wants you at the meeting instead." She reported.

"He was probably hoping she wouldn't come in considering what happened last time." I chuckled at the memory.

"What does she expect after having one-night-stands with almost every single, legal-aged guy in town?"

"The jury is still out on the legal-aged thing, and as for single, not every married man is as happy as your husband, Ang."

She blushed then gave me the packets I needed for the meeting and shooed me away to the conference room.

As I was walking away, the phone rang. I listened for a bit while waiting for the elevator.

"Good morning, Alice." Angela greeted. "I'm sorry she just walked out to a meeting. Yeah, she was running late coming in and had to run off again to make it in time. No, I'm not making this up." She rolled her eyes in my direction.

I bit my bottom lip to keep my laughing, but all humor went out the window when the elevator doors opened up. Geeky Mike Newton was already in the car and his eyes widened when he saw me. Fucking damn it.

"Oh no, I forgot something." I faked then turned back to my office.

"Do you want me to hold the doors till you get back?" He sounded like a lost puppy.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Mike. I'll meet you up there." I gave him a quick smile then walked quickly in the direction of my office.

Angela was on the phone again, this time speaking with Rosalie. Angela may be shy and quiet outside of work, but she has the backbone to be both professional and firm on the phone which is great for some of this company's toughest clientele and when dealing with a pregnant Rosalie.

I'll have to treat her to the bakery next door as a big fucking thank you later.

Luckily, the stairs are near my office and around the corner, the only problem is I had to run up them to make it in time for that meeting. The boss despises tardiness.

I took a few extra seconds on the landing to catch my breath before I opened the door.

I saw Marcus's back as I was coming out of the hallway, he was blocking someone he was speaking and shaking hands with.

"Ah, Isabella, thank you for coming on such short notice." The man must have eyes in the back of his head.

I was about to reply when my eyes moved to the potential employee and they nearly fell out of the sockets had I not composed them in time.

"It's not a problem, Marcus. I'm happy to help." I said with a professional smile tacked on my face.

"Good, let me introduce you to our next interviewee, Edward Masen." Marcus continued.

I could see in his eye that he has practically hired Edward already. He was excited, and me, I was trying not to drool. Especially since Edward was wearing those sexy black, thick-framed glasses.

Oh let me find a fucking rabbit hole to fall down in.

"Hello, Isabella, a pleasure." Edward's smile was crooked, but I saw the smirk underneath it.

"Well then, let's get started." Marcus ushered us into the conference room.

"Ladies first," Edward beckoned me in after the boss.

My assumptions were correct. This interview was more of a meet-and-greet meeting. Mike needed to be here because he would be training Edward, but instead of Mike managing the new guy it would be the other way around.

Me, I was part of the HR division and made sure Edward signed on the appropriate lines.

"Welcome aboard, Edward." Marcus stood and held out his hand.

Edward took it without hesitation.

"Thank you, sir. I can't wait to get started." He replied.

"Perfect, Isabella, when will that paperwork be finished for our new employee?"

"We can get them done before lunch, and I can give them to accounting today. Edward could technically start as early as tomorrow, if that it's convenient for you."

"I'll be here at seven-thirty sharp then." Edward agreed.

"Perfect, see you in the morning, Edward." Marcus shook Edward's hand once more before leaving.

Mike was right behind the boss not wanting to say anything further in case he angered his new manager.

"I have to get back to my floor, but I'll see you again tomorrow, Edward." I said heading for the elevator doors.

"I'll follow you out, Isabella."

"Call me Bella. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other frequently."

"Computer problems," he guessed.

I gave him a coy smile. "Working with those old programs often causes our systems to crash on us."

"Sounds like we'll be spending a lot of time together, Marcus mentioned I'll be working on updating databases and programs mostly."

"I hope HR is first on that list."

"I'll make it my top priority, as well as to be there whenever the need arises."

I simply gave him a smile knowing he was referring to meet both in and out of the office.

"Thank you."

Earlier when I saw Edward I felt like that slut Lauren, but now I feel the possibilities of a relationship coming. As well as the satisfaction of getting the twin cupids off my fucking back.

Speaking of which, in their last messages they demanded I meet them for lunch or else they would stalk me at work.

Hmmm…I wonder if it's too late to ask Edward out for lunch. I have his phone number on the paperwork in my hands.

"Hello," the way he answered, the bastard was expecting me.

What a good boy he is.


End file.
